Still Better
by siriusxremus22
Summary: Remus Lupin was not an easy man to suprise. Really he wasn't. He was prepared for most things. However, Harry naked and tied to his bed was not one of them... Disclaimer: I don't own anything. That honor belongs to J.K. Rowlings. Warning Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Remus Lupin was not an easy man to surprise. Really he wasn't. He was prepared for most things. However, Harry naked and tied to his bed was not one of them.

Remus felt himself hardening as he felt Harry's emerald eyes watch him. Harry shifted one of his slim, hairless legs.

"Why-why are y-you tied to my bed Harry?" Remus asked trying to ignore the fact that his body was raging with need, and Harry was naked only a few feet away.

Harry smiled, "I was bored and I wanted you." Harry bit his lip and looked at Remus with lust filled eyes. "Please take me Remus." Harry whispered.

Remus felt his control snapping as Harry said his name. "I, but your, ah-" he couldn't formulate words to tell Harry it was wrong. He was too old, he was a werewolf. So many reasons he thought. Then reason flew out the window when Harry whimpered and shifted his legs again.

One last attempt at sanity, "Harry! Think what you're doing!" Remus felt his heart thudding loudly. Remus has loved Harry for a while. Now was his chance, but he was afraid. Afraid that he would ruin their relationship this way, he held himself back.

Harry looked up at Remus tearfully. "Don't you want me? … I love you Remus. Please…" Harry whispered looking at Remus, his emerald eyes showing unconcealed love and longing.

Remus moaned, "Fuck." He put a silencing charm on the room and locked the door. Now no one would hear them, but they would hear each other. Remus shed his clothes as he approached the bed.

Harry whimpered a little as Remus got on the bed beside him. Remus pressed his lips to Harry's. Remus lightly ran the tip of his tongue over Harry's bottom lip. His hand roaming Harry's body. Harry gasped, giving Remus access to his mouth. Remus swept his tongue inside tangling it with Harry's

Harry moaned into Remus, arching as Remus' hand found his member. Remus used his other hand to untie him. Harry looked at him. Remus smiled, "Harry." He pressed a kiss against Harry's neck, "touching is half the fun. You'll miss something if your hands are tied." He breathed across Harry's nipples making him shiver. He lightly bit Harry's nipple while his hand played with the other. Harry arched and laced his fingers through Remus' tan hair.

Remus laughed and looked up at Harry, "See? Half the fun." He put his fingers up to Harry's mouth. Harry sucked on them as Remus left red marks all over Harry's chest and neck.

Remus pulled his fingers out of Harry's mouth and moved up to kiss him. Harry felt like he'd die. He could feel Remus' heat on top of him. He felt every touch. The pressure was building inside him. Then Remus entered him with one of his fingers. Harry gasped and arched up. It hurt a little but not a lot. He arched up. Remus kissed him hard as he started moving his finger in and out. Harry moaned, pleasure lancing through him.

Remus placed an open-mouthed kiss on Harry's neck leaving another bright red mark. He kissed harry on the mouth as he inserted another finger, swallowing Harry's gasp. Remus moved slowly, then faster leaving Harry gasping with pleasure. Remus scissored his fingers in him.

Remus felt Harry's nails drag along his back and he gasped. The wolf in him enjoyed it. He growled and bit Harry lightly on the shoulder. Hard enough to mark, but not enough to make him bleed. Harry ran his hands down Remus' sides to his penis.

Remus gasped as Harry wrapped his fingers around Remus' length. Remus entered the third finger in Harry and Harry gasped lightly dragging his nails down Remus' length. Remus angled his fingers and hit Harry's sweet spot. Harry gasped and bucked up against Remus. Remus smiled, "Harry," he whispered, "I can't do anything with your hands where they are." He laughed.

Harry quickly moved his hands and used them to pull Remus' head to him for a kiss. Remus removed his fingers and Harry whimpered at the loss.

"This is going to hurt." He said coating his length with lubrication. He looked at Harry and kissed him hard.

Harry lightly touched Remus' face, "I know, but I need you. Please." Harry said. Remus felt his love swell. He positioned himself at Harry's entrance, and pushed in slowly. Harry moaned as the pain flashed through him. Remus stopped and let Harry adjust to his size.

Harry wrapped his legs around Remus' waist, and moved against him. Remus started thrusting into him slowly at first, then faster Harry meeting him hit for hit. Remus started angling himself to hit Harry's sweet spot. Harry screamed when he hit it. "Remus. Harder. More." He gasped out.

Remus' breath was uneven, but was happy to oblige. Harry felt his release coming. "R-Remus I'm gunna…!" he never got the rest out as his words turned into a scream as he came, his cum splashing between them. His whole body tightened. As he tightened around Remus, Remus gasped. He thrust roughly into Harry and came inside him. Harry gasped at the unfamiliar sensation.

Remus pulled himself out of Harry and rolled to lie beside him. Harry turned into him and fell asleep as Remus pulled the covers up and wrapped his arms around Harry. Remus soon fell asleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Harry and Remus woke up the next morning still wrapped together. Remus kissed Harry. "Morning harry." He said softly. Harry hugged him, "Mornin'" he sat up and stretched. Remus saw his marks all over Harry and smiled. The wolf in him felt possession over this boy. Remus agreed with the wolf on not sharing Harry.

Remus got up. "We should go eat breakfast as I've got a meeting with Dumbledore." He said. He got up and got dressed. He helped Harry stand and dress in some of Remus' clothes because he couldn't find his own. Harry's bum hurt, it hurt to walk. Remus winced each time Harry gasped in Pain.

Harry turned to him, "I know what you're thinking, and there's no need to be sorry. I wanted to do it. I wanted you." He walked over to Remus and wrapped his arms around him, "I love you." He said. He kissed Remus' neck leaving a mark. Then he kissed Remus on the lips. Then walked out the odor smiling. Remus followed after him hoping Molly wouldn't notice the marks on him or Harry. Or the fact that Harry was wearing his clothes.

Unfortunately for him, Molly noticed all three of those things. "Remus Lupin!" she yelled, "What on Earth have you done to Ha…" she started but was cut off by Harry frantically trying to get her attention.

"It was my fau…" he started to say.

"Remus how DARE you touch Harry and DELUDE him into thinking it was HIS fault!" Molly bustled after Remus with a frying pan in hand.

Remus yelped and dodged the hot pan. Harry tried to stop the raging Mrs. Weasley. "Oh Harry dear you poor thing. It's not your fault that this evil pervert touched you, poor dear." She said still chasing Remus.

Harry got fed up with this quickly. "Damn it." He muttered under his breath. He ran and placed himself between Mrs. Weasley and Remus. He glared at Mrs. Weasley and pulled Remus' face down to his and full out kissed him. Molly went into a dead out feint.

Harry and Remus didn't notice the downed Weasley. When they DID notice Harry's eyes widened and Remus had to sit down. Harry was trying to revive her when everyone else arrived. The rest of the Weasleys went into a panic. Bill and Fleur went to get smelling salts (Arthur had convinced them to try the muggle way first.) Ron feinted himself. The twins could only stare.

Sirius looked from the prone form of Mrs. Weasley to Remus' madly blushing face. He turned to Lupin, "So Remus mate, what happened to Molly?" he asked, Remus blushed harder. Sirius heard Harry snicker. "How 'bout you Harry? What happened?" he asked raising an eyebrow. A light blush dusted Harry's features, and this time Remus tried to suppress a snicker.

Sirius looked at both of them confused. They couldn't hold it in anymore, they both started laughing hysterically. This woke Molly up, whose first sight was Remus. She went crazy again swinging her pan. "Evil! Corrupter of young boys! Pervert!" she shouted going after him again.

Harry knew what to do this time, and could only hope it would work a second time. Sirius watched surprised as the enraged Weasley woman ran after his calm, sensible, at the moment hysterically laughing, best friend shouting words that described the opposite of Mooney.

And then he saw Harry run between hem and kiss Lupin passionately. Mrs. Weasley and Ron, who'd just woken up, both feinted. 'Aww,' he thought as Lupin wrapped his arms around Harry's slim body, "so that's what happened…'

He noticed for the first time the marks on his godson and his best friend. He looked around the room. Fred and George were now laughing at the reason why their mum had feinted. Hermione had this glazed 'Oh my god' look on her face. Arthur looked about to feint himself.

Bill and Fleur came in, Fleur ran out screaming something about pedophiles, or something in heavily accented English. Bill just watched them with his arms folded. Percy chose that moment to apparate in.

Upon seeing what he thought of as immoral in the headquarters kitchen, Percy immediately, if not sooner, passed out. Remembering what Percy had done to both Harry and his family, Hermione dropped a heavy metal pot on his face, effectively breaking his nose. Harry broke away from Remus and giggled.

"So… when did Percy get here?" he asked looking at the bleeding third child. Now it was Hermione's turn to giggle. Harry looked at her, but didn't ask her.

Sirius looked at Harry, "So… since when have you two…" he trailed off looking at them pointedly. "Harry scratched his head, "Well actually since last night when I tied myself, naked, to his bed."

Sirius smiled broadly, "So you used the art of seduction to coax my serious, do no wrong, friend Remus into sleeping with you." Sirius clapped, "I comment you."

Remus was about to say something when he was suddenly summoned by Dumbledore and disappeared. Sirius looked at the spot his friend had just occupied. "So Harry… Yuh hungry mate?" Harry nodded. Sirius noticed his gaze was a bit worried. "Cheer up luv. It's Remus, an' anyways he's fortified with your newly established love." He said smiling.

Harry smiled back, "You've been talking to Hermione lately haven't you?" he giggled. Sirius looked shocked, "Whatever would make you say that mate?" he asked.

"Well Remus told me that you didn't know a lot of big words. So I figure you must have been talking to Hermione." Harry said.

Sirius' gaze widened then he grinned, "Damn Remus, tellin' people things like that. Still, you've gotta love him." Sirius said laughing.

Molly chose that moment to wake up, "PEDOPHI…!" she looked around, "So… where's the pedophile?" she asked getting up and cooking like nothing had happened.

Sirius snorted, "Mooney's with Dumbledore actually." Harry nodded in agreement. Molly glared at the bacon. At that moment Tonks walked in her hair a blazing white with purple tips.

Feeling the tension in the room she started to back out, but Mrs. Weasley brought a stop to that. "Nymphadora dear, come, sit down and eat." She said setting the food on the table. "Don't call me Nymphadora."

Tonks made to sit at the table but she tripped over Percy, "Wah!" she said flailing her arms.

Sirius moved quickly to help her up. "You ok Tonks?" he asked smothering a laugh. Then he heard Mrs. Weasley shriek, "Oh my god! Percy!" she bustled over to him and hurriedly woke Percy up. "Percy! Speak to me! Are you all right?" she all but screamed at him.

Percy looked at her his face white, "P-potter and Lupin! K-kissing!" Percy looked at her breathing hard (his nose hurt like hell for some reason…) "Lupin! Calm, deceptively kind Lupin! Pedophile!" he said before promptly (as always) passing out.

Tonks snorted, "Oh dear." She turned to Harry and winked, "Wotcher Harry." He grinned back. "So where is Remus?" Tonks asked stepping over Percy only to trip over Sirius. "Wah" she shrieked flailing her arms. Sirius made to catch her, but ended up getting hit in the stomach by her flailing arms, and missed. She hit the floor with a thump.

Sirius was doubled over in pain so Harry answered instead, "He's talking to Dumbledore, and he-"he was cut off by an owl carrying a letter flying up to him. The owl held its leg out to him. Harry took it and thanked the owl directing it to Hedwig's cage.

'To: Harry Potter'

It said. Harry opened it up and started reading.

'Dearest Harry,

Dumbledore has seen fit to send me on a mission from which I might not return

(The old codger never has ever liked me much). I just wanted to say that I love you and I hope for my safe return so that I may see you again.

Love,

Remus.'

Harry felt himself go pale. The letter dropped from his hand and he ran out of the room.

He prayed to god Remus would return safely to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Months went by and Harry grew sullen. Terribly worried he was about Remus. Sirius saw this and vowed to do whatever Harry asked him to do.

Every night Harry prayed for his lover's safety. Then Harry's world shattered Dumbledore sent him a letter, Remus Lupin was dead. Harry felt himself break. He was so numb he couldn't feel grief.

Broken he started talking and laughing as if nothing had happened. Every one worried. Molly constantly buzzed about him, taking care of him. Everyone thought he wasn't grieving at all. Sirius new better.

After Remus' death, Sirius had taken to sleeping on the floor in Harry's room. Every night he heard Harry crying in his sleep from Nightmares. At those times he'd climb on to the bed and hold Harry till he stopped crying in his sleep from Nightmares. At those times he'd climb onto the bed and hold Harry till he stopped crying.

Usually by the time Harry was sleeping quietly again, Harry's hand would be gripping Sirius' shirt tightly in his sleep. So Sirius would sleep sitting next to Harry.

One night Harry woke up. "Sirius…" he paused as tears slid down his face, Why am I crying?" he asked. He looked so cute with his luminous emerald eyes and messy black hair.

Harry ran his tongue over his lips and saw Sirius watching. He felt Sirius getting hard underneath him. Harry suddenly felt a need to erase Remus from his mind, to stop the numbness he'd felt since Remus' death.

Harry ran his hands down Sirius' chest. He looked up at his god father. "Please, tonight, just for tonight, be with me. Erase this numbness. Erase him." Harry pleaded tears still falling.

Sirius wanted to tell him it was wrong, that he was his godfather, but Harry looked so desperate, and he'd made a promise. He watched mesmerized as Harry leaned in and kissed him. Sirius opened up to him and the kiss deepened. Sirius moaned as Harry unbuttoned his shirt and lightly ran his nails down Sirius' chest, and over his nipples.

Sirius put a silencing charm on the odor and undressed himself and Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck and kissed him. Sirius moaned as harry rubbed against him.

Sirius ran a hand down Harry's back to his entrance. Harry let out a small gasp and arched against Sirius as a finger entered him. Sirius fell back on the bed so that Harry was on top of him.

Sirius added a second finger and carefully started stretching his entrance. Harry moaned into Sirius' mouth. Harry pulled back and looked at Sirius with lust filled eyes. Harry ran wet marking kisses down Sirius' chest and farther.

Sirius' breath caught as Harry's breath feathered over his cock. Harry lightly kissed the head. Sirius moaned and his breath whooshed out. Harry lightly ran his teeth over it, "Fuck!" Sirius gasped out. He inserted a third finger causing Harry to gasp.

The pain fading away, Harry continued his ministrations to Sirius' cock. Sirius felt his breath hitch as Harry finally took his dick in his mouth. Harry bobbed up and down swirling his tongue over the penis' sensitive head. Sirius hit Harry's sweet spot and Harry moaned vibrating through Sirius' dick in his mouth. Sirius couldn't take it anymore. He pulled Harry up by his hair and kissed him. He pulled fingers out of Harry and flipped them so Harry was on bottom.

He kissed Harry hard and rammed into him. Harry arched and wrapped his legs around Sirius' waist. Harry arched into Sirius. Sirius was so hot inside him; it made his insides twist with pleasure. Sirius angled himself and thrust into Harry's sweet spot.

Harry screamed. Sirius kissed Harry's forehead and thrust into Harry again. "Harder, fuck me harder." Harry said, Sirius noticed in passing that Harry was still crying. Sirius hit Harry's sweet spot again and again until Harry felt himself cum. He moaned as Sirius' hot cum filled him. Sirius pressed one more kiss on Harry's forehead and pulled out of him.

Sirius put a hand over his eyes. He couldn't believe he'd just done that. He heard Harry sigh and looked up as Harry got off the bed. Confused he watched Harry dress, then he heard Harry mutter something. He listened harder then his eyes widened as Harry repeated it under his breath "Remus is better." Harry muttered as he walked out the door and bunked on the couch. Sirius sat shocked with Harry's words ringing in his head. 'Remus is better.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Molly watched as both Harry and Sirius steadily got more and more depressed. Harry had taken to sleeping on the couch, and Sirius to sleeping in Harry's room.

Molly had the misfortune to see Sirius without a shirt on and saw the love bites adorning his chest. She thought she heard him say "Remus does it better' then shake his head. She was completely stumped.

She gasped as Severus Apparated right in front of her. "Are you- alright Molly?" he asked looking at her.

"Ah, yes… I'm just worried about Harry. Y'know, He's been different after Remus' death." She said, she thought she saw something flash in Snape's eyes, but ignored it. "Now Sirius is acting strange as well. Snape was about to say something when a frying pan smashed into his head, knocking him out cold.

Hermione's head leaned over the railing. "Oh! I'm so sorry! It slipped!" she said then she saw who it had hit she glared and disappeared quickly. Tonks came in the house and saw Severus and could only laugh. She hopped over him. Molly smiled. Tonks' balance seemed better today. Then Tonks tripped over her own feet.

"Wah! Tonks shrieked flailing her arms. Harry came out of the kitchen just in time to have her land on him. Harry looked at her, but said nothing and just lay there. Tonks tried to sit up but couldn't find a grip and managed to elbow Harry in the groin.

Harry let out a gasp of pain and rolled away from her, unable to breath. Tonks apologized over and over again. Harry however didn't hear her, he was too busy planning on how to run away.

He walked away thinking, the others watching him. Hedwig was out flying, but she'd find him. He decided to only take two sets of clothes and some food. Of course he'd take his dad's old invisibility cloak.

He was about ready to leave when he suddenly felt the urge to grab one of Remus' old books. He couldn't tell if there was anything special about it. After all it was old and leather bound. The only odd thing was the blank pages. He realized it must be a diary.

Harry grabbed it then went and got on his Firebolt. He looked back at Grimmwauld Place then left with no idea where he was going to go.

He flew until he couldn't safely do so anymore. He landed in a barn. He was really tired mentally, physically, and… even if he didn't want to admit it, emotionally.

Harry stumbled into the barn and was about to sit when he heard something snort behind him. He looked behind him and freaked out. The cow standing behind him charged. Harry grabbed his broom and started running.

His screaming woke the farmer who released the dogs and got his gun. Soon it felt like the whole farm was after him. Horses whinnied frightened. Chickens squawked. Even the farmer's wife came out with a frying pan in hand.

When the wife saw it was only a boy she called off the troops and invited him in. She made tea while Harry sat at the table muttering something about 'Mad cows and Remus.'

The woman sat across form Harry and looked at him with eyes almost exactly like his Remus' eyes. She offered him a cup of tea and he accepted gratefully.

The woman's frizzy white hair was pulled into a loose bun. "So how'd you come to be chased by our cow young'un?" she asked, mirth sparkling in her eyes.

Harry took a sip of tea, "Well, I'm looking for something, but after a long travel I got tired. I was just going to sit for a moment, when a cow appeared out of nowhere! Then the dog, farmer, horses, chickens! I've never seen this many animals!" he said then heard tapping on the window.

Harry turned and saw Hedwig. He smiled. "Hedwig! You're ok." He made to go to her then stopped. He looked at the lady, "May I let her in? She has good manners" he said nervously. The farmer's wife nodded.

Harry opened the window and Hedwig nipped his fingers affectionately. Harry winced when he saw the letter attached to her foot. Hedwig offered her leg and Harry gingerly took the letter. He gave Hedwig a treat and some water. He sat back at the table and looked at the front.

The farmer's wife saw him wince. She watched him read, then go pale. Harry dropped the letter and stumbled out of the room. Naturally curious the woman picked up the letter and read it. It said:

'Dear Harry,

YOU IDIOT! How DARE you leave? Just because Remus died doesn't mean you can just leave! I know how much you loved him, and believe me, Moony loved you too, but he's gone. You can't just throw away your life! I mean what about me? My best friend is gone. He was my mate a lot longer than he was your lover. Damn it. I'm worried Harry. Molly, Tonks, the rest of the Weasleys, hell even Moody's worried about you. Come home, nothing can be done about Remus. I, er, we, need you here. I promised your father I'd take care of you. Besides with your luck you'll probably end up being chased by mad cows or something.

Love,

Sirius Black'

The woman set the letter down. 'So that's what he was looking for.' She thought, 'an escape from his lover's death.' She looked up and saw the owl, er… Hedwig if she remembered right.

She got up and walked over to the beautiful owl that had been watching her. "Take care of your boy there dear." She said not expecting the owl to understand. To her surprise the owl nodded then flew off to Harry.

The woman followed Hedwig and found harry writing with a quill into an old leather bound book. She cleared her throat and Harry looked up. "You've read the letter." He stated quickly.

She winced and nodded, "Sorry my curiosity got the best of me… er… would you care to talk about it?" she asked. Harry hesitated, and then nodded. The woman sat in the chair beside him and waited for him to begin.

Harry stared off for a bit then closed his eyes and started, "I am Harry Potter. Ever since I can remember my life's been in danger, and people have either hated me, or found me unapproachable. Then in my third year I met him. He was Remus Lupin. Where I'm form, I'm famous. Everyone treated me famously. He didn't He treated me normal. I was able to be myself.

"It was wonderful! I started spending more time with him. He'd been my dad's best mate in school. He an' my godfather Sirius had been inseparable from my dad. He was only a teacher at school in my third year, but I still saw a lot of him. Then I got up my courage and told him how I felt about him, and he felt the same. We were only together once, then Dumbledore sent him off on a dangerous mission, and… a-and," he started crying, "Month's passed with no word, then I got a letter from Dumbledore, Remus was dead. I-I… I guess it can only be called broke. I broke. I couldn't grieve, I felt nothing. I was numb. I tried to feel, but I couldn't one night I woke up. The numbness was unbearable a-and Sirius was there. I was crying, and I was… detached… from myself. I saw what I was doing, but I couldn't stop myself. I slept with him, my own godfather. I… it woke the feelings of pain I hadn't felt. The numbness was gone, but I… I don't regret what happened, but all I could think after was 'Remus is better.'

"Eventually after Tonks fell on me, I decided I had to leave. So I did." He smiled bitterly, "And then I got chased by a mad cow, and everything else." He said.

She laughed, "Yeah." She sobered, "So what are you going to do now?  
she asked looking at him.

Harry opened his mouth then closed it biting his lip. "I…I don't know." He said quietly. The woman nodded, "Well until you know you can stay here and help Amos around the farm, he ain't as young as he used to be. An' I wouldn't mind some help in the kitchen. My names Madeleine. Most people call me Maddie or Gran. Let's get you a room."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Harry only slept for a couple hours, but dreams of Remus plagued him. By the time it was 4:00 a.m. he couldn't sleep anymore. Harry dressed in his extra set of clothes. Baggy black jeans and a black button up t-shirt Sirius had given him.

He went down stairs and sat at the kitchen table staring at Sirius' letter. Harry heard someone come down the stairs. Harry looked over and saw Amos wearing a pair of coveralls. "Maddie tells me you'll be staying for a bit boy. Oh and by the by, you left your funny broom in the barn, I put in the hay loft." Amos said heading out of the house.

Just as harry stepped out of the house an over excited Pigwidgeon flew into him. Harry caught him and paled as he saw not one but four letters, and, to his horror, a howler.

Amos saw the howler and pulled Harry behind the barn, "Quick open it!" Amos hissed. Harry opened it quickly. It was from Sirius.

'Harry James Potter! Bad Prongslet! You didn't write back. I'm worried sick! Damn it… Oh Harry if this is about what happened come home and talk with me. Remus is better…"

the howler muttered then burst into flames.

Harry turned to Amos, "You're a squib." He stated calmly.

"Yeah and you're Harry Potter. But I promise by the end of today that won't matter you'll just be glad for a soft warm bed." The old man said his hard face softening. Harry smiled, "Yeah. I'll do my best sir." He said.

Harry and Amos worked hard feeding the chickens, milking the cows, feeding everything else. Harry even got chased by the cow, he now knew as Amy, again.

Harry was sweating by the time they went in. Amos was surprised, young Harry looked delicate, but worked hard. Maddie had cooked porridge and bacon with eggs for breakfast. Harry washed up and sat down beside Amos.

The food was delicious. As good as Mrs. Weasley's cooking. After they ate Harry helped Gran with the dishes, and he swept the floor, and washed the table and counters too. When he was done he went out to help Amos and Gran hung the laundry on the line.

By noon Harry'd mucked stalls, cleaned pens, and fixed fences. He went in to clean up and cook lunch. Harry made ham sandwiches with pickled beans and cut peaches.

Amos went out to cut the lawn and Harry helped with house work. Amos was right. At the end of the day Harry didn't care if he was a wizard, he just wanted sleep, then he remembered the four other letters Pig had been carrying.

He opened Molly's letter first.

'Harry Dear,

Please come back. You probably aren't eating properly. Oh…'

Harry saw tear marks and tried to make out what Molly had written.

'Oh h ry I'm o w ri e come home!"

Harry set that aside and picked up Ron's. He gingerly picked it up.

'Mate,

Fuck you damn it! Come home now.

Ron'

Harry snorted. That was so Ron-like. He picked up Hermione's letter.

"Harry you're so STUPID! I swear how your still alive is unknown to me. Don't be a git, come back.

Hermione'

Harry winced.

Last he picked up Tonks' letter wondering what the Metamorphamegus had to say, he opened it up.

'Wotcher Harry.'

He just looked at the paper for a bit then laughed softly. He put the letters away then went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Almost a month passed like this, but both Gran and Amos noticed Harry starting to revert into himself again. So they weren't surprised when he told them he was leaving.

Gran packed food for him, then Harry took off, Hedwig flew beside him. The numb feeling was back. Again he couldn't feel. He couldn't go back to #12 Grimmwauld place. He had only one more option. Voldemort.

Harry went to the only people he knew who would know where the dark lord was. He took a deep breath then stepped up to the gates. "Name?" a voice said. "Harry Potter." He replied. "Business?" the voice said again. "Here to see Lucius Malfoy, private business." Harry said.

He heard someone apparate away, then dissapparate back. "Come in." The gates swung open and Harry stepped through. A house elf met him and told him to follow. The elf took him to Lucius.

"Young Potter. To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked smiling coldly. Harry looked at him, his normally vibrant eyes dull. "I need to see Voldemort please." Harry said.

Lucius' eyes widened, then he smiled, "Follow me." He led Harry down to the basement and into a plush bedroom.

Voldemort lay on the bed in only a black robe. "Ah Lucius, my faithful servant, have you caught for me Harry Potter?" Voldemort asked.

Lucius looked away, "Ah… no… not exactly… Actually he came here himself looking for you." Lucius said awkwardly.

Voldemort nodded, "Good, Goo- wait, What?" he asked. He looked at Harry. "Lucius leave." Lucius bowed and left. "So what brings you here Harry?" Voldemort asked sitting up. His red eyes looked at Harry with curiosity.

"I want to know if you can make me want you." Harry said quietly, Honesty coloring his tone. Voldemort patted the bed beside him. Harry sat.

Voldemort brought Harry's lips to his own. Harry felt a twinge fo pain. The numbness was fading away. Carefully Voldemort kept kissing him; he ran his hands along Harry's body.

Harry started to cry silently. He pulled away "It's no good. I still can't forget him. Remus is still better." Harry said just as the doors burst open.

Remus couldn't believe it. He'd burst into Voldemort's bedroom only to hear, "Remus is still better." Remus saw Voldemort's face show how shocked he was. Harry turned and yelped, "Ghost Remus!" he screamed running up the stairs into the Malfoy's manor.

Remus chased and caught him. "Harry, HARRY, Damn it luv shut up." Remus commanded. Harry shut up. "I'm not dead; Dumbledore's just an ass calm down. That fool locked me in a little metal room until just a few days ago." Remus said. He could feel Mooney stirring at being so close to his mate.

"How, I mean… Remus." Harry breathed kissing Remus. Tears ran down his face. "Remus I thought you were dead. I felt so broken." Harry whispered. Remus nodded. He pulled Harry into a kiss twining his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry moaned and pressed into his lover.

Draco walked in just then and feinted dead away. PotterXLupin his favorite gay Fantasy pairing in his parlor? To much to handle.

Remus looked at Draco, then shrunk Harry's belongings put them in his pocket and Apparated them to his room.

Remus locked and Silenced the door. He turned to Harry who was already naked. Remus stripped. Like Mooney, he felt the need for urgency.

Remus pulled Harry into his arms and kissed him passionately. With one he rubbed Harry's erection. Harry moaned and arched. Remus held his other hand up to Harry's mouth. Harry sucked on them swirling his tongue over them. He lifted his vibrant eyes to Remus. Remus smiled. He bit Harry's shoulder causing Harry to shudder.

Remus pulled his fingers from Harry's mouth. Remus kissed Harry swallowing his moan as Remus inserted a finger in him. He stroked Harry. Harry moaned pressing into Remus.

Remus inserted another finger and Harry bit off a scream. He kissed Remus hard exploring his mouth and tangling his tongue with his lover's.

Remus entered with the third finger and stroked Harry's sweet spot. Harry screamed and pushed back against Remus' fingers.

Remus pulled his fingers out and harry whimpered at the loss. Remus turned harry so that he was on his hands and knees in front of him. Remus placed marking kisses up his back to his neck.

Remus bit Harry's shoulder growling as he thrust into Harry. Moony took over and thrust hard into Harry's sweet spot. Pleasure shot through Harry causing him to scream.

He felt Remus' Hand sneak in front and start pumping his cock. Remus kept ramming his cock into Harry. Harry felt the pleasure of Remus' dick and his hand and the pain from the bite flood through him. He screamed as he came. Remus came moments later, his cum splashing Harry's insides making Harry moan.

They collapsed. After a moment Remus withdrew and Harry turned into Remus. "I knew it." Harry said.

"Knew what?" Remus asked puzzled. "Remus is still the best." Harry said falling asleep. Remus nodded, "Yep… Wait, WHAT!" but Harry was already asleep.


End file.
